literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Foro:Imágenes
Por sugerencia de Kidoma y mía (hace mucho tiempo) deberíamos poner la procedencia de todas las imágenes que subamos al sitio; en particular las que no sean de fuentes libres. Se infringe la licencia, en la parte de citar la fuente, si no lo hacemos con las fotos de Wikipedia, por ejemplo. E infringiríamos el copyright si tomamos fotos de sitios que no autoricen la redistribución de la imagen. Sin embargo, puede que esté en las políticas oficiales de Wikia, pero no es una ley que se fomente. Es un gran trabajo, considero que el que suba cada imagen debe siempre poner la procedencia y el tipo de licencia de ella, para evitarnos problemas en el futuro (que dudo que haya). ¿Opiniones? --Davinci - talk 17:13 30 jun 2009 (UTC) :Hago el trabajo con imágenes cada que subamos al sitio siempre pongo la procedencia en la parte de citar la fuente: Wikipedia, Commons, Dominio Público, etc. de acuerdo a las políticas oficiales de Wikia.- -- ''' Csuarezllosa ''' discusión contribuciones 17:26 30 jun 2009 (UTC) ::¿Siempre? Yo lo dudo. Hace unos meses hubo muchas imágenes sin procedencia, que tal vez no venían de Wikipedia. En fin, hay que revisarlas todas. Hay fotos aquí que simplemente dicen "Dominio público", pero cuando hablamos de citar la fuente es poner un enlace al sitio de donde se tomó. Al leer "Dominio público" sólo confiamos en la palabra del que lo sube... necesitamos el dato exacto del enlace, para comprobar. --Davinci - talk 20:52 30 jun 2009 (UTC) *Aunque no soy usuario activo, hay algunos puntos que me gustaría aclarar en cuanto a las imágenes: #Wikipedia, Commons u otras wikias, no son fuentes. Es como si tomaran una imagen de Wiki Arte y luego la citaran como fuente. La fuente se refiere al medio en donde se ha publicado oficialmente la imagen. #Los datos correctos que una imagen debería llevar son: Fuente (como dije anteriormente), autor original y licencia (Dominio público, Fair use, CC-BY-SA, GFDL, etc.).Se podría crear una plantilla con estos datos (en Wiki Arte hay una pero pocas imágenes la usan) e incluirla en el formato para subir imágenes. #Si a David le parece que en wikia se da poca importancia a las imágenes, creo que se debe al fair use. El fair use es una forma mediante la que se justifica el uso de imágenes con derechos de autor, esto sólo se considera “legal” (entre comillas por que más bien es un tecnicismo) en EUA. Nadie se pone de acuerdo a sobre si esto aplica en los usuarios habitantes de EUA o en la localización de los servidores. Por eso, para evitar problemas, muchas wikipedias no utilizan el fair use y optan por imágenes en el dominio público (el proyecto Commons). En wikia, no se habla de esto, supongo por que las wikias en inglés dan por hecho el fair use y ha nadie se le ha ocurrido el tema del fair use fuera de EUA. Upongo que cada wikia puede decidir si utilizarlo o no, pero para estar seguros podríamos preguntar al staff (hace tiempo que quiero preguntar sobre esto). Si necesitan ayuda en esto, estaría contento de ayudar.--Marlon 18:16 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Sí, necesitamos ayuda y sobre todo, en lo de preguntar al staff. Yo ya no estoy tan activo como para interesarme lo suficiente e ir y preguntar. Sé que no son fuentes, pero mi lógica es esta: se supone que las imágenes de Wikipedia tienen licencia libre... al citar que las tomamos de allí, trasladamos el problema del copyright allí. Asumimos buena fe de que las imágenes en realidad son libres y ya no podemos hacer más. >La fuente se refiere al medio en donde se ha publicado oficialmente la imagen. Sí. Pero como la fuente cede la imagen, la nueva versión de la imagen queda con la licencia. Es como si sublicenciáramos el gfdl o cc-by-sa, del nuevo "producto". Así, citamos la última fuente (que debe ser libre) y, en cadena, se asume que eso debe llevar hasta el autor original que la cede... Para eso se dan enlaces a los artículos, imágenes y respectivos historiales. En teoría, se debería poder llegar al autor o autores originales, de cada trozo del artículo en cuestión. Como dije, al ceder una persona una imagen a Wikipedia, la licencia de ésta se vuelve libre. El autor original se puede (y se debería) encontrar allí. Es lo mismo que con el texto tomado de Wikipedia. Si se copia íntegro o parcial un artículo, se cita como fuente a Wikipedia... aunque el artículo de Wikipedia pueda (y a veces es) ser copia de un artículo o un sito con copyright. Creo que lo más fácil para nosotros es, si tomamos una foto de Wikipedia, poner que viene de allí y terminado el asunto. Habrá imágenes que aún en Wikipedia no tengan la fuente. Es como el software... alguien le hace cambios a un software libre... alguien baja dicha modificación y la adapta a su vez. Tiene que citar la última fuente y pegar la licencia de ésta última. Si alguna vez se encuentra que en esa cadena, alguien violó el copyright... no sé qué pasaría pero creo que se asume buena fe y los últimos que modifiquen (que creen que no se violó el copyright) no serán afectados. El mismo caso se aplicaría aquí; aunque no estoy seguro, ya que es lo que se me ocurre de aplicar la licencia. Habría que consultar esto también con el staff. Cuando tomo algo de Wiki Arte o cualquier wiki, asumo que allí se sabe quién lo creó o de dónde se tomó. Asumo que se está cumpliendo la licencia libre, ya sea GFDL o CC-BY-SA. En el caso de Wiki Arte, de una vez se llega al autor (para el caso de plantillas creadas específicamente allí). Si no, allí se debe mencionar de donde fueron tomadas... Pero no voy a hacer una investigación de cada plantilla o cosa que tome de otro sitio wiki, para llegar al primer autor, porque para eso se asume que se cumple la licencia y se espera que estén los enlaces de "fuente", respectivos. Para eso está la herramienta de historial de las wikis y citar de dónde se toma cada cosa, para atribuir el trabajo a quien se debe. Considero que, desde este punto de vista, las imágenes de Wikipedia sí serían fuente. No la primera, pero sí la última. Allí son estrictos con lo de las imágenes y borran imágenes de las cuales no se envíe un e-mail autorizando el uso y la licencia. Se debe asumir esto. En muchos casos, las imágenes de Wikipedia simplemente dicen "subida por tal autor bajo licencia GNU..." y etc... toda la plantilla que usan para eso. Así, citamos esa fuente y el asunto del copyleft y copyright queda en manos de Wikipedia. Si no, no podríamos copiar imágenes de Wikipedia. Sería casi imposible rastrear quién fue el autor original, en dado caso de que la imagen simplemente diga "Dominio público" y no muestren la fuente. Se asume que allí alguien revisó dichas imágenes. --Davinci - talk 20:52 30 jun 2009 (UTC) La única wikia en español que he visto tiene una política de imágenes es Star Wars Wiki, esta es bastan te estricta, si la imagen no tiene su tabla de información adecuada se borra. Está basada en la Wookiepedia en inglés, citamos la fuente original, película, comic, sitio web, y no consideramos a wikipedia ni otras wikias como fuente. Pero mejor pregunto en el foro de wikia en inglés, aunque primero leeré bien las licencias. En wikipedia en español, solo se utilizan imágenes que sean de dominio público, donde el autor haya cedido los derechos o donde el dueño de los derechos dé su permiso. Pero nuestras imágenes no cumplen con esto, la imagen de Luis Buñuel, el screenshot de El Padrino, la foto de Bruce Lee, todo eso tiene copyright, la única forma de justificarlo es con el fair use y tendríamos que incluir los datos adecuados. Lean http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Sobre_el_uso_leg%C3%ADtimo para saber más sobre el fair use en wikipedia.--Marlon 21:17 30 jun 2009 (UTC) :Sí. Esas entran dentro del fair use, pero no se sabe qué pasa con eso en las wikis en español. En ese caso, dudo que encontremos una imagen libre para películas o actores, ya que todas deben tener copyright. A menos que la productora las ceda oficialmente. Debe ser por eso que Wikipedia en español no tiene casi imágenes de estas categorías. Para evitarse problemas sería bueno implantar lo de Star Wars o Wookiepedia... pero nos quedaríamos con muy pocas imágenes. --Davinci - talk 21:50 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Ver http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Images y http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Image_copyright_tags. >If you do not know who created an image and what license it is under, you cannot use it. >(Si no sabe quién creó la imagen y qué licencia tiene, no puede usarla). Deberíamos atenernos a esto. Si encontramos imágenes con google images o cualquier buscador, verificar que tenga licencia libre. Eso se puede poner en la opción de búsqueda avanzada de Google, por ejemplo. O buscar imágenes sólo en sitios con estas licencias, como Commons, Flickr, etc. Está claro que el "fair use" sólo se aplica en USA y algunas wikis en español, como Wikipedia en español, no usan imágenes fair use, sólo libres. Creo que debemos hacer lo mismo. --Davinci - talk 23:41 1 jul 2009 (UTC)